The Best Christmas Present Ever
by Mandeth
Summary: It's Christmas and Riku and Sora finally figure out their feelings for one another. Twoshot
1. The Best Christmas Present Ever

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Thank you.

Author's Note: Well I thought it would be nice to have a holiday story for all you readers. So this will be atwo shot romance/comedy Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. So enjoy!

The Best Christmas Present Ever

A chilly drawn out breeze blew through the Island as the season began to change. The Island never had snow, but it often got chilly in the winter time. Everyone was out doing their shopping for the holidays and stores near and far was open for everyone to shop even though there were few to choose from. Destiny Island was the place to be for Christmas. Not very many people and all of them were as nice as can be. The sun shone in the sky, but failing to make anything warmer as another chilly breeze blew by.

"Damn weather…" A man with long silver locks of hair that blew from the breeze's strength-weak as it was- uttered, his glowing turquoise eyes had a glint of annoyance in them. The wind was getting to him and he wished it would stop.

His long black pants covered his long legs, but they were baggy so the air went under them and smacked his legs painfully. He shivered and wrapped his black baggy jacket tighter around him as his teeth chattered from the cold. He hated the winter…he loathed Christmas and wished it would be over soon. He was nineteen years old and had just turned that about a few months ago, August 1. He was proud of his birthday, damn straight! It was the one time he could fully relax and enjoy a full day by himself or with his friends, that is ever since his mother died.

His father…well…he never had gotten to know his father because he left his mother before he was born. Needless to say he had nothing really against him. Except that he had left his mother and he had never seen his father had never seen Riku before. At least he had paid child support.

He continued to amble his way to where ever his legs would take him. Why was he thinking so much? The cold must have been getting to him. He sighed and trudged on. He didn't even know where he was heading to, but wherever that was…he hoped it was warm.

Another chilly breeze blustered by as if to say "Make Riku colder! Yay! We little breezes are making him shiver! Mission complete." He grunted and began to walk more rapidly. He desired to be out of the cold and he craved it now.

"Hey Riku!" He turned, hearing his name and spotted a woman with short brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing long blue jeans and a big oversized t-shirt with a black jacket wrapped around her. She sprinted up to him as he stopped and waited for her. "What are you doing here?" She asked cheerfully though her teeth chattered from the cold.

"Just walking around…" He whispered and shrugged. "It's not a big deal Yuffie…"

"Was I making a big deal out of it?" she replied and her brow cocked up. "Everything okay with you, Mister Gloomy-Ass?"

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong…it's just so damn cold!" Yuffie was only a year older than him and he wondered why the hell she was so immature compared to him. She always had a smile and he never could figure out why. He shrugged mentally. _Some people are just like that…_

"Hello! Earth to Riku! Are you even listening to me?" Yuffie began to pout and he had to smile at this.

"I'm sorry. What was it you were saying?"

"I said would you like to go Christmas shopping with me?" Her eyes enlarged and the seemed to be urging him to go. As he stared into those giant brown puppy dog eyes, he had to glance away from a moment.

"Fine…" He just couldn't resist. Anyway he had nothing else to do…why not?

"Sora, you big dummy! What are you waiting for?" The spiky cinnamon haired man turned to his friend and shook his head.

"What?"

The reddish brunette haired woman sighed and shook her head. "You weren't listening to anything I said were you?" She huffed and pouted. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" He said grinning and he shrugged. "I'm just a little dazed that's all! It's almost Christmas don't forget!"

"Yeah…I know!" She smiled and turned back to the body sized mirror and posed in front of it. "What do you think about this outfit?"

"For you or for Selphie?" Sora asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Silly! Selphie wears the same size as I do! It's definitely for her…I wouldn't be caught dead wearing this…" She twirled around and stopped only again to look at her front side. She wore a cute green turtle neck and a short khaki skirt. She shrugged. "I think this would be perfect for her!"

"Why are you buying her a skirt when it's cold outside?" Sora asked with a hint of confusion in his tone.

"Silly Sora…we girls still have to be fashionable even in winter time." She turned to face him and she smiled. "Rain, sleet or snow, we have to be as cute as we can be!" She giggled and turned her back to him once again. "Well I guess I'll buy it for her."

Sora shook his head, still contemplating this. _Women are so weird…_ "Whatever Kairi…"

"Well I'm going to go change…" She went back into the dressing room and closed the door. Sora took this chance to rush out of the waiting part of the dressing rooms and saunter around as he waited for Kairi to get back. _Who else do I have to buy presents for? I've got Yuffie a gift card to this stupid clothing store all thanks to Kairi…I got Cid a plane book and a gift card to this stupid clothing store…I got Cloud a new action movie and a gift card to this stupid clothing store…again all thanks to Kairi…I got Leon a new black leather jacket and a gift card to this stupid clothing store. Who haven't I given a gift card to this place to?_ He sighed as he counted down the people he had gotten presents for._ I got Kairi a new mini skirt that she really wanted and Selphie I got the same one only in yellow since that was her favorite color…I got Tidus a gift card and A new sword that I thought would be wonderful that I found in the weapon shop and Wakka he had gotten a new Blitz ball and a gift card._ That only left one person. _Riku…_

He hadn't visited Riku in a few weeks from being so busy and he felt bad for not conversing with his best friend. _What a good friend I am…I should call him when I get home._

He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the store. He hated clothes shopping especially going with Kairi. It took her over two hours in one store just to find the right mini skirt of even a cute tank top. What was with women anyway? It wasn't as if the clothes were the ONLY thing that guys look at in a girl…or at least…he didn't. He thought a girl should be nice and caring and generous. The clothes were nice to look at and all, but really the personality counted in a girl to him.

Not that he had not taken his chances and dated Kairi before. Oh yes…after Kingdom Hearts was sealed and everything went mildly back to normal, Sora and Kairi went out for months, but Sora found out it was just not working out and that they should stay as friends in which they did. Since then nothing as really sparked his interested and he sighed again. _My love life sucks…_

"Alright Sora!" Kairi stepped out of the dressing room and smiled, cheerfully at him. "I'll just go pay for these and we can be on our way!" She giggled and motioned for him to follow her as she walked over to the counter. The cashier a blond woman that looked to be about sixteen or so seized the clothes and glanced at Kairi with dark hazel eyes as she smiled. She wore a black tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and a jean mini skirt despite the cold weather. "I love this skirt. It's very comfortable, don't you think?"

Sora's brow rose at the question and he glanced away as the two woman began to chat. He sighed and shook his head. _I've never seen a cashier so talkative as this one…_

"Well that will be 50.95 ma'am." She said cheerfully and placed the skirt and turtle neck top in a plastic bag, but folded it before hand. She leaned in to whisper to Kairi. "Your boyfriend is very cute. You are so lucky!" They both giggled and glanced over to Sora with glints of amusement shining in their eyes. The blond checked Sora out and cast her eyes up and down his body as Kairi turned away, but quickly she reverted her hazel eyes back to Kairi with an innocent smile plastered on her face. Kairi handed her the money and the blond presented Kairi with the clothes. "Merry Christmas!" She winked at Sora before they left and Sora shuddered.

They began ambling again and the cold wind blew on the two and they both shivered, Sora more than Kairi, though Sora couldn't put his finger on how. She was wearing a freakin' mini skirt and she hardly shivered. Women were definitely weird. He hugged himself to keep down the shivering and gazed down at his feet. _One, Two, Three…_

Suddenly, he bumped into something and blinked. "I'm sorry!" He snapped his head up to give an apologetic smile as if habit and took a step back. "Riku?" He grinned as Riku's lips twitched into a faint smile. "How are you?" He was being polite and glanced to his right to see a cheerful Yuffie chatting with Kairi about who knows what. He turned his gaze back to Riku as he awaited his answer.

"I'm fine and you?" He was also being polite and Sora smiled. "I'm great!" He leaned in to whisper to Riku. "But I'm tired of shopping with Kairi…want to go do something? I doubt you want to go shopping with Yuffie any more right?" Riku faced a sly grin and nodded, both the men glanced over to the girls and back to each other nodding to themselves.

"Well Ladies…" Both men halted straight and tall and lifted their chins up as if to show how tough they were. "We are leaving to go do manly stuff." Sora said impersonating someone with a deep voice. "We will leave you two to do the shopping."

Yuffie and Kairi glanced over to each other and burst out laughing, covering their mouths with their hands. They shook their heads and Yuffie smirk as she took a step toward them. "Okay you manly men go ahead." She said as she mimicked Sora in his attempts to be manly. "The women will take over now!" She poked both of the men in the stomach and both bent over surpassing a laugh. The two women strolled away and the two men shook their heads. "Women…"

"So how is the shopping coming along, Sora?" They were at Riku's house just north of where the shopping was taking place in a quiet, serene type of location. His house was painted white-simple enough-until you got into the inside and everything seemed beautiful in their own unique ways. The leather black couches and the red painted walls with gold framing the outsides was beautiful and the expensive looking furnishing with a big screen television topped it all off and this was only the living room! Sora nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's coming along I guess." He smiled and sipped his hot chocolate that Riku kindly offered him. He gladly excepted because hot chocolate was one of his favorite drinks during the winter. "So Riku…" He took another sip and sighed with content. "How did you get so much money to pay for all this stuff?" He only asked out of curiosity and hoped it wasn't rude to ask.

"When my mother died…" He paused and inhaled silently. "Well…she had a lot of money in her bank account and my father helped a lot as if he really cared." Riku smiled and shrugged. "I'm just glad with a roof over my head. I don't need half of this stuff." He chuckled cheerfully and shrugged once again. "That's life I guess." After that was said, he sipped his hot chocolate and smirked, his turquoise eyes stayed on Sora.

"Lucky…anyway…" Sora glanced down at the red carpet below and nodded his head in approval. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Riku thought about it for a second and shrugged. "What ever I get is fine with me."

"Really?" Sora asked still not absolutely sure of what to get him. Riku wasn't helping much on that factor and he shrugged mentally. _I have to get something special for Riku…_

"What would you like?" Riku asked after a long pause from both men and Sora snapped his head up in response.

"Hmmm…" Sora sipped more hot chocolate and noted how chocolaty it was. He loved how Riku made it and took another long sip, regretting soon after as the hot liquid burned down his throat. He started coughing and placed his cup down on the coffee table and squinted his eyes shut as he felt it slowly subside. His shoulders tensed as he felt a hand on his back and it started to pat him on the back.

"Are you okay Sora?" Riku asked in his ear and Sora nodded as he sat up, gradually still feeling the blazing aftermath. "Now what was your question again?"

Riku shook his head and departed back to his seat. "I asked you what you wanted for Christmas."

"Oh yes…" He smiled as he lifted his head up and shook his head. "What you get me is fine with me." He grinned and shrugged. "Right now all I want is some water, please." Riku complied and got up to go get Sora some water.

As Sora waited he let out a long shaky sigh. He placed his hand on his back and felt the tingling flesh from Riku's touch. His cheeks were tented with a blush. _What's wrong with me? Maybe that hot chocolate went up and fried my brain too. _He sighed. _Whatever…_

As Riku paced back into the living room with a glass of water, a knock was heard at the door. Both Riku and Sora snapped there head to where the sound was coming from and Sora stood and took the glass from Riku's hand. Riku glanced back at him and nodded as he headed toward the door. He opened it and was shoved against the wall as he was pushed back from the door. A man much older than the two stepped in. He had blond locks of spiky hair that was going every which way and he wore a red cloak with a blue sweater, he also wore blue pants and his black boots. Sora grinned and Riku glared at the man. It was Cloud.

"Cloud!" Sora set his glass of water on the table and strolled over to his friend. Riku pushed himself up off against the wall and he crossed his arms in frustration.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked and a silver brow rose. "Don't you have Leon to screw or something?" Cloud glanced over to Riku and narrowed his eyes. He pulled his cloak over his face until the two men could only see his eyes.

"I'm having trouble…" Cloud's expression was emotionless and his eyes told both the men that there was something wrong. Riku closed the door behind Cloud and Sora motioned for Cloud to go have a seat. He complied and Sora glanced over at Riku with a questioning gaze. Riku shrugged and both paced into the living room where Cloud was assembled with his head in his hands. Sora and Riku sat opposite of him on the couch and waited for Cloud to speak. After a few silent moments, Cloud spoke. "Something is wrong with Leon and I have no clue what it is." He paused and let out a long shaky sigh from behind his hands. "He's been acting strangely and I have no clue why. I've tried talking to him and I've gotten no where from it."

"Did you do something to upset him?" Sora asked pitying the man. "There has to be a reason for this weird-"

"No!" Cloud whispered harshly and lifted his head away from his hands to gaze at the two, his face stone cold. "He left me damn it!"

The two younger men stared at the older one as they took in the news. Sora frowned and looked over to Riku which appeared to be deep in thought. Sora sighed and stood, ambling over toward Cloud; Sora placed a hand on his shoulder and sensed Cloud shaking under his touch. _He's crying…_

Both the younger men had never seen the older man cry and in the back of their minds they did not even know he COULD cry. Both pitied the man even more and Sora stroked the man in a motherly way as he glanced over to Riku wondering what they were going to do.

"Maybe I could talk to Leon for you Cloud." Riku spoke up and Cloud's head snapped up to look at him, tears brimming from his eyes.

"You would do that?" Cloud asked in a mousy voice, which clearly the two younger men had no idea that the older man could even use that kind of tone.

"Sure." Riku nodded his head and Cloud nodded back with a grunt as he stood. "Thank you. I must be leaving." Sora led him to the front door and Riku soon came after. Cloud turned to the two younger men and bowed his head. "I'm sorry I was so much trouble…I didn't mean to come over and start bawling all over your chair…I didn't mean to-"

"It was no trouble!" Sora interrupted cheerfully. "Riku and I will take care of it for you! Go home and get some rest."

Cloud turned his back to the two men and strolled away. Riku closed the door softly and sighed. "What was that all about?" He chuckled and put his hand on his forehead. "That man is so unpredictable…"

"Yeah…but I can only feel pity for him. I wonder what has gotten into Leon."

Riku shrugged and walked into the living room. "I'll talk to him."

"Okay…" Sora followed him into the lush living room and sat back in his seat as he picked up the glass of water and began to chug it. His throat was dry and now it felt refreshed and cool as he finished the glass in a mere few seconds.

Riku watched Sora as his tongue tried to get an ice cube from the glass. The pinkness licked the ice cube very slowly and as if beckoned to come into Sora's mouth, it did and Sora lightly sucked on it for a while, giving Riku goose bumps. His mind began to replay the action and Riku shuddered slightly. _What's happening to me?_

"Riku are you alright?" It looked as if Riku had just seen a ghost because of his paling features.

Riku gulped and nodded, smiling nervously. "Yeah I'm fine." He clasped his hands together and sighed. "So what do you want to do now?"

Sora stood and placed the glass down on the table, pacing to and fro. "Hmmm…" He tripped over as his foot hit the table leg and he ended up in Riku's lap. "Oops…" Sora said as a blush tented his cheeks. "I'm sorry!" He rubbed his head and grinned nervously. _How clumsy can I be! _He felt embarrassed and Riku shrugged a blush tenting his cheeks also. Both of them didn't move and each of them waited to see what the other would do. When nothing happened, Sora climbed off of Riku and bowed his head in shame.

"Sora?"

"I'm going to go home now." Sora lifted his head up to gaze into Riku's eyes. "I'm kind of tired…"

"Oh…" Riku nodded and sighed. "If you want you can spend the night here. I'm pretty much alone now since…well…you know."

Sora nodded and let a faint smile graze his lips. "That's okay…thank you anyway."

Riku bowed his head and nodded. "Okay…talk to you later?"

"Yeah…of course." Sora began to tottered out the living room when he heard Riku's heavy footsteps following him to the door. Sora stopped and turned to look at Riku. "Well…I'll see you later." Sora gazed at Riku with a worried expression and Riku waved it off.

"Yeah. Bye Sora. I'll be fine. It was just I haven't talked to you in a while and well…that's all." Riku smiled and motioned for him to go. "See you later."

"Right." Sora grinned and patted Riku's shoulder. "Want to do something tomorrow?"

"Sure." He shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow and see what you want to do."

"Gotcha." Riku watched as Sora departed and closed the door behind him. _Something inside me just broke a bit…_

He sighed and cast a hand through his silver hair. _Speaking of family…I wonder how my brother is doing…or my sister…I guess I haven't been keeping up since…she died._

He found out that his mother died after he had gotten back from Kingdom Hearts. As he planned to head home, he called out to them, but got no answer and found that she had just disappeared. His younger sister Gina was crying on her bed and told him what happened. He just stood there…shocked and in an instant he gathered up his sixteen year old sister and embraced her, patting her back so she would stop crying. After that…Gina moved in with her friend and now a year or so later…he hadn't even seen her once.

Though he couldn't say he wanted to see his older brother. Heh…like his older brother would have cared any for his mother. He ran a hand once again in his silvery locks of hair and sighed. He needed to get in touch with people for the holidays.

Making a mental note, he nodded and began to hike up the stairs to his room. Opening the door, he noted how clean his room and shrugged it off. It was good to have a maid.

He pounced on his bed and lay face down, inhaling slowly. He could smell the fabric softener that the maid had used and he smiled. _I like this smell…_

He sighed and rolled over onto his side. Yawning, he let his body relax and he closed his eyes. _Why am I so tired? It's not like I've done anything…_He sighed as he heard a knock at the door and he groaned. _Why do people do this when I try to relax?_

He rolled out of bed and got to his feet, sighing silently. "This better be good." He walked out of his room, when he heard another knock at the door and he growled mentally as he took his time down the stairs. "I'm coming!" He said rather annoyed. He swung the door open to notice a woman dressed in a black suit looking really formal-like. She had her hair done up in a bun and she was holding a brief case. His silver brow rose as she gazed up at him with nervous brown eyes.

"Hello sir I was wondering if you would like to buy a wonderful product maybe for someone special to you. It is a beautiful-"

"Uh huh…" Riku rolled his eyes in boredom and then his brain clicked in. _I haven't bought Sora anything yet! Maybe I should listen…_

The woman was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, but she opened her brief case and took out a silvery box and opened it slowly to reveal a silver chain with a big "S" hooked onto it. It gleamed in the sunlight and he grinned mentally. _I love how things work out for me!_

He reached for the chain and grinned fingering it gingerly. "How much?"

"Oh sir I grabbed the man's necklace would you like a lady's-"

"No! How much?"

"Fifty dollars…but sir!"

"I'll take it! Hold on." Riku pulled out his wallet and took out two twenty dollar bills and one ten dollar bill. "Here." He said as he gave her the money. "Oh and this is for you." He took out another ten and handed to her. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh thank you sir!" She grinned and took the money handing him the box. "But there's one thing-"

He closed the door and ignored the knocking on the door as he gazed at the necklace and sighed. "Riku, you did good today."

Come on…it's not as if he was picky or anything! Just get him something! Sora groaned as he browsed through a selected store and paced out of the store unsatisfied. He still couldn't find anything special for Riku. It wasn't as if Riku would be mad if Sora got something he didn't like! He sighed again and shook his head. _What am I going to do?_

Sora groaned as he browsed through a selected store and paced out of the store unsatisfied. He still couldn't find anything special for Riku. It wasn't as if Riku would be mad if Sora got something he didn't like! He sighed again and shook his head. 

He continued walking along the sidewalk and glanced at each store he passed until he got to a jewelry store. _Maybe he would want a chain or something._

He nodded and opened the door, hearing the little bell chime as it opened. He took a look around and found it a warm and cozy place. A place that looked friendly enough. He browsed through the selection and a silver chain caught his eye. It had an "R" hooked on to it that was pretty big, but not to big. He grinned and he pointed to that one as a young girl came to check on him. She took it out and handed it to him without a word. He fingered the "R" and nodded. "I'll take it."

The next day, Sora gave Riku that call and he waited for Riku to pick up. He was excited about the present he had gotten Riku and he wanted to see what Riku wanted to do today. He sighed in relief when he heard his best friend's voice.

"Hello?" Riku asked and Sora heard him yawn.

"Hey Riku."

"Sora? Oh, what's up?"

"Do you still want to do something?"

"Sure." Riku answered. "Want to go take a walk?"

"But it's freezing!" Sora said and he heard Riku chuckle.

"Yeah, but it sounds nice right?"

"Well…"

"Come on Sora! Are you afraid of a little wind?"

"No!" Sora snapped at him and he heard Riku chuckle again.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay…"

Sora hung up and sighed. _Me and my big mouth! Why didn't I just say I wasn't afraid and said I wanted to go to the movies or something! But no I'm just stupid! _He jumped off the couch and went to go grab his jacket as he waited for Riku.

"Well time to go get Sora…" Riku opened his door to get smacked by a cold blast of wind. He shivered and shook his head. "Nice idea Riku…" He sighed and ran a hand through his silvery locks that were blowing in the wind and he smiled. _I wonder if I should tell Sora…_

He had a dream last night. Not just an ordinary dream, a WET dream. It would have been pretty embarrassing if his sister still lived with him. She would have made some smart-ass remark about it when they were eating breakfast probably saying, "So big brother…" she would have a big smirk on her face. "Who did you do last night?" He would probably blush and tell her to shut up as she was laughing about it. He sighed and his shoulders slumped. He wished she was still around. _I still have to give her the Christmas present I got her. I'll call her tonight._

He didn't notice that he had gotten to Sora's house until he was slapped back into reality with a cold gust of wind slapping his face. He ran up the walk way and knocked on the door. His mind went back to the dream and he sighed. _I wonder if it would ever happen to us…_

Now Riku always knew Sora was attractive, but that dream last night made him irresistible. He smiled as he thought of him and Sora kissing under the moon light, shining on their slender forms and them making love until they were too tired to even breath. He sighed. _Yeah…_

He was once again snapped back to reality as he heard the door open and he gazed into Sora's eyes. His heart leaped a little, but he calmed himself right away.

"Hey Riku!" Sora greeted cheerfully and closed the door as he walked outside, making sure to lock the door on his way out. He put his keys in his pocket and looked up at Riku again with a big smile. "Let's go."

They walked to the park and sat on a bench, watching the flowers sway from the wind. They sat in silence and Sora closed his eyes, feeling the wind blow on his face. He felt warmth holding his hand and snapped open his eyes to see Riku holding his hand. He looked up at Riku which was looking away with a blush tenting his cheeks. Sora automatically began to blush and he looked away, but not withdrawing his hand. He liked the warmth and he liked that Riku was doing it. He knew Riku was attractive and now he was irresistible. His heart began to pound in his chest. He should make a move…but he couldn't.

Sora…do something…please…Riku began to fidget and as he turned to face Sora, his lips were captured in a chaste kiss. Riku held his breath and blinked and looked down at Sora, to see his eyes closed and he was squeezing Riku's hand. Riku smirked and broke off the kiss, smiling down at Sora. "Who knew you had it in you…"

Sora opened his eyes and blinked, when he noticed the kiss stopped, he pouted. "Why did you break it off?"

"Oh? You want more?" Riku bent his head down and grinned. "I do too, but…not here. Sora let's go to my house."

"What?" Sora's heart was pounding faster and he gulped. He knew what Riku wanted to do, but he didn't feel ready yet…or did he?

Sora's mind was reeling with so many emotions, he wanted it to stop. He felt like he was running a race as Riku led Sora to his house so they could…

It's really going to happen…after one kiss…that's all it took.

They arrived at Riku's house faster than Sora thought it would take. He was excited and nothing was holding him back. Riku took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. They stepped in and Riku had a big grin on his face as he looked up. Sora looked up as well and saw mistletoe hanging above them. His eyes widened and he looked down to gaze into Riku's turquoise eyes. They were burning with desire and Sora's heart pounded even harder. He feared it would pound out of his chest, but forgot all about it when warm lips began to kiss his own lips. He felt himself lift up into Riku's arms as Riku picked him up, but not breaking the kiss. With Sora in his arms, Riku trudged up the stairs and kicked open the door to his room. He strolled over to the bed and broke the kiss as both needed air.

Sora gazed up into Riku's glowing orbs of turquoise and his breathing quickened. They were really going to do it. It was time…

Riku bent down to capture his lips again and Sora complied as their kiss deepened and Riku's hand crept into Sora's shirt and his other hand began to slide his jacket off, throwing it to the side. Then he threw off his shirt and began to tease Sora's nipple as Sora made little squeals of pleasure. Riku grinned breaking the kiss and he slid his jacket off. "Are you ready Sora?"

He was ready. "Yeah…"

"Your going to love it…" Riku grinned and began to kiss Sora's chest, lapping up after and Sora shivered even though his body was on fire. He could tell he was going to enjoy this.

So they made love and by the time they stopped the moon shone in the darkened sky. Riku and Sora laid side-by-side holding each other. Riku watched the sleeping Sora and smiled. _He's so cute…I hope this never ends…_

He grinned as Sora nuzzled his chest as he snoozing and Riku held him tighter. _I'll never let you go…_

"It's Christmas…" His eyebrows shot up as he heard his lover speak. He blinked a couple times and shook his head. He bent his head down toward Sora's ear and uttered in a low whisper.

"Merry Christmas Sora…"

It was Christmas and Sora turned on his Christmas music as he grinned. _He's coming! I can't wait. I hope he likes his present._ After their love making Sora had to leave to go get his things ready for Christmas and Sora smiled at the memories. _I didn't want to leave him…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and he raced to go get it. He opened the door to gaze upon a sexy Riku in a black jacket and some black baggy pants. He had a small box in his hand and another box that was a little bigger than that. Sora let him in and Riku put the boxes down on the table and gathered his lover in his arms for a passionate kiss. Sora smiled and broke it off. "Merry Christmas Riku."

"You too." Riku smiled and grabbed the two boxes. "Open the slightly bigger one first."

Sora blinked and took the box from his lover's hand. He opened it to reveal a silver chain with a big "S" hooked on to it. Sora laughed mentally and he grinned. "Thank you! I love it! Oh! Let me get your present!" He raced away and came back with a box the same size as the one Sora just opened. Riku took it and opened it to reveal a silver chain with a big "R" hooked onto it. "Wow…great minds think alike I guess." He laughed and put his chain on the table. Sora's brow rose and he watched as Riku bent down on one knee and Sora's mind raced. _It's like one of those romance novels! Mushy…_

"Sora…when we were younger I had some feelings that I kept inside myself. I told myself I would never express them, but last night…I did and I just want to say…Sora…I love you. Will you marry me?"

Sora grinned and nodded his head. "Yes!" He shouted and pounced on Riku.

"Merry Christmas Sora…"

"Merry Christmas Riku…" Sora captured Riku's lips and Riku smiled. _This is the best Christmas present ever…_

This is just a Christmas story for you readers to read for the holidays. Sorry the ending sucked. I wanted to talk more about Riku's sister and brother, but I couldn't and I say sorry for that. Anyway Sora and Riku had a happy ending and well…a mushy one too. Whatever… anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please.

(Rewriting chapters to fix mistakes!)


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own my own characters.

Author's Note: Hello again everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and such. Alright, I got a couple of people that really want me to talk about Riku's sister and brother and Leon and Cloud. Since I had to rush through the story to make it for Christmas I thought I could do an Epilogue on this story. I guess now it isn't a one-shot anymore! The story continues from where it left off. Anyway enjoy!

****

Epilogue

They both laughed and kissed each other with a fiery passion. The silver haired man gathered the cinnamon haired man into his arms and smiled down at him. He pressed his forehead with the other man's. "Sora…you don't know how much this means to me…"

Sora smiled and quieted his lover with a small peck on the lips. "Shhh…let's enjoy the moment, Riku." He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and smiled cutely. "I like just being like this."

"Yeah…but you know Sora…" Riku paused and gritted his teeth. "You're heavier than you look." Sora blinked and Riku carried him over toward Sora's couch and dropped him on it. Riku grinned and placed his leg over Sora's body as Sora blushed. Riku bent down and placed his hands on Sora's hips. "Well…I like this position better don't you?" Riku could hear Sora's nervous breathing and Riku cast his hand down Sora's pants. "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? We just did this last night."

"I'm not nervous!" Sora pouted and Riku smirked, amused by Sora's pouting.

"Oh really? Then let's say I do this…" Riku's hand slid into Sora's pants where a big bulge began to appear. "Are you nervous now?"

Sora gritted his teeth and shook his head. "No!"

"You like this don't you…?"

"Yes…" Sora could only listen to Riku's seductive voice as he tried to not think of the touches Riku was giving him. Just when he was about to give in with a pleased squeal, the phone rang and Sora heard Riku groan as he glared at the phone that rang right on the table beside the couch. He stretched over Sora and reached for the phone.

"What the hell do you want!" Riku growled and Sora gasped.

"Riku!" Sora shook his head and waited for Riku to tell him who it was.

"I'm sorry to freakin' burst your bubble you little pest…" It was a low voice and Riku instantly could tell it was Leon. Though Riku was irate he could tell there was a tone of sorrow in Leon's voice and instantly he remembered the promise he made to Cloud. _Why does this happen when I'm trying to have fun!_

"I'm sorry…" Riku sighed to calm himself and continued. "What's wrong Leon?"

Sora's eyes instantly lit up and he propped himself up on his elbow. He watched as Riku's eyes softened and Riku began to nod and he said, "Yeah you can come over. It's Christmas after all!" Riku reached over Sora again and hung the phone up and he sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Why do we always get involved in this shit?" He growled with frustration and uncovered his face to gaze at Sora. "Call Cloud…"

"Why?"

"Are you that dense!" Riku snapped at him and Sora cringed. Riku frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry…it's just…why can't they leave us be! The whole damn world!" He grabbed Sora's hand and caressed it with his thumb. "Ever since we were young…the world won't leave us alone…" He bent down and pecked Sora on the lips. "Hurry and call Cloud…" Then Riku got up and Sora watched as Riku sighed and marched out of the living room and then he heard a pouring of some liquid. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm getting some water."

"It's okay…" Sora bowed and shook his head. "I feel the same way you do…" He whispered to himself and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing Cloud's phone number. He heard a small 'hello' and Sora smiled. "Will you come over to my house?"

"Sora? Why?" the older man asked and Sora smiled. "Just come over, I got a special surprise for you!"

"Whatever you say…" Then Sora heard a small click and hung the phone up.

"Riku I-" Sora squealed as he felt a pair of arms encompass his neck and felt something nuzzling his hair. He glanced up to see his lover with a small smile on his face. "Riku what are you doing?"

"I love your hair…" Riku said with a little purr and Sora blinked as his cheeks became tented with a crimson blush.

"Riku…"

"Sora…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Riku groaned once again. He unhooked his arms from Sora and Sora stood up. "I'll get it." He began to walk to the door and opened it to be greeted with a cold gray-blue eyed glare. Sora grinned nervously and motioned for Leon to come in. "Hello Leon."

Leon grunted and paced toward the living room. Sora sighed and just before he closed the door, he spotted Cloud sauntering up the walkway. He smiled and waited as Cloud nodded his greeting and walked in. "I'm glad you came!" Sora whispered to Cloud and Cloud's brow rose, but before Cloud could ask, Sora pushed Cloud into the living room and he watched as if in slow motion both Cloud and Leon's eyes grew wide. Everything seemed to grow tense in the room and Riku pushed Leon down on the couch. "Sit!"

Sora motioned for Cloud to sit down as well and Cloud complied with a shake of his head as he sat in a chair opposite of Leon. They continued to stare at each other as if both were total strangers.

"Leon…Cloud…we want you to talk out your problems." Sora began and Leon shot him a cold glare. Riku walked over to Sora and put his arm around his waist. "So talk."

The two older men looked away from each other and they sat in silence for a few seconds. Then finally Leon spoke up.

"Tell me…is it true?" His voice was a mere whisper and Cloud's head snapped up to look at his lover.

"What?"

"Tell me! Is it true!" Leon growled and Cloud's brow rose up in confusion.

"What are you talking about Leon?"

"You did…" Leon paused and it seemed a lot for him to get the next few words out. "…those things with Sephiroth…"

"Sephiroth? What did I do with Sephiroth?" Cloud asked and his head tilt to the side in confusion, though he felt his heart pounding.

"You screwed him didn't you!" Leon practically exploded and Cloud looked like he was hit with a hammer as he had a painful frown on his lips. He began to shake his head, but suddenly felt warm lips on his own and he instantly closed his eyes, but just as fast as the kiss was made he felt Leon's rough hands on his chin and he gazed up into the eyes of his lover. "Tell me…am I better than him?" Cloud saw a psychotic smirk on Leon's face and he instantly felt unsafe and scared. He looked away wanting to rid the image out of his mind. He knew he was shaking and he gave a sharp painful little cry as Leon jerked his chin up and made him look into his bitter gray-blue eyes. Cloud looked over toward where Riku and Sora where suppose to be, but he saw they left and now he really did feel scared. He was acting like **_him_**…the psychotic smirks and the rough hands. "Stop…don't touch me!" He wanted to get away…he wanted to get out of the rough grip he was in like he was in that day with **_him…_**

"Tell me…" Leon's voice became dangerously low and Cloud pushed him away and jumped out of his chair, trying to run, but getting nowhere as Leon grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" Leon growled and he jerked Cloud toward him and crushed his body into his own as he pushed Cloud against the wall. Cloud resisted screaming…like he did on that night…with **_him_**…

Flashback

__

"Come on Cloud…don't you like this?" The man asked in Cloud's ear as Cloud groaned from the bruises he felt on his body. The pain began to ache and he screamed as the other man cupped his chin rather roughly and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Cloud's mouth. The kiss was broken and Cloud felt himself grow weak.

"Stop…don't touch me!" He tried to get away from the painful grip on his wrist and the painful pressing of the other man's body. Cloud wanted to get away and fast. He wanted Leon…he wished he never took the short cut to Leon's house. He wanted to go home and watch TV or be in Leon's arms and watch the fire burning and making little crackling noises, but he was sent back to reality as the other man slammed his body back on the wall as if to wake him up and Cloud screamed. The other man's lips twitched into a sick twisted psychotic smirk and Cloud learned to hate it.

"I'll touch you as much as I want…Cloud…if it wasn't for that Leon…we'd be together…you could be mine…forever…doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Sephiroth…" Cloud blacked out as Sephiroth slammed him into the wall again.

"Don't touch me Sephiroth!" Cloud screamed and Leon suddenly relaxed almost immediately and let go of Cloud, backing away slowly.

"He raped you…didn't he?" Leon felt the reality smack him and knew what he did was wrong. He was turning into some psycho and all because he was mad…he knew that when he got mad it…was pretty ugly, but this…this was wrong. He glanced down at his trembling hands and hid his face with those same hands. "Oh Cloud…I'm sorry…"

"Squall…" Leon snapped his head up with watery eyes and he watched as Cloud toddled over to him and embrace him. He felt like a little girl that lost her doll. He tensed and then relaxed as Cloud rubbed his back and nuzzled him. He felt like the one that was raped…he was the one needing comfort and he should have been comforting Cloud.

"Squall? Please…don't be mad at me…I tried to run Squall, but he was stronger…I hated it and…I blacked out before he screwed me over, but I felt so violated…he left me on the cold ground naked….Squall…I wanted to kill myself…and I was so scared. I wanted you, but he must have told you…and you…" Leon's head snapped up and he wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and kissed his neck.

"Shh…I'm here…it's my turn to comfort you…"

They stayed like that for a few minutes and then heard a clatter and something breaking and they looked up to hear Sora yelling at Riku for they guessed breaking something. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled.

"They sound like an old married couple." Leon whispered and nuzzled Cloud's neck as Cloud nodded.

"Yeah they do…Squall…I want to go home…" Cloud whispered in Leon's ear and Leon looked up and nodded. "I'm so worn out."

"Alright…" Leon whispered and unhooked his arms from around Cloud's waist. Taking Cloud's hand, Leon gave him one of those beautiful rare smiles that Cloud always loved to see. This was his Squall. His mind seemed to relax and Cloud smiled back and squeezed his lover's hand.

Sora growled as he and Riku ambled into the living room and Sora looked relieved as he saw the two lovers holding hands. He grinned and nodded his approval, while Riku glanced to the side and sighed.

"You guys ready to go now? I kind of have plans…"

"Ooooh….well we'll be leaving then you stupid punk." Leon's voice dripped with sarcasm and Riku began to glare at him. The two older lovers began to show themselves out when Leon ruffled Riku's silvery hair and Riku slapped his hand away. "Have fun Riku…"Leon chuckled and winked. "Sora should enjoy it."

Sora blinked and he showed Cloud and Leon out and as he closed the door, a phone started to ring, but not the home phone. It was Riku's cell phone.

Riku groaned and took the cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it up to see who was calling him. Sora watched as Riku tensed and he hesitantly answered it with a small 'hello' and Sora watched as Riku began to smile.

"Hello big brother!" Riku's heart burst with joy as he heard the sweet voice on the other line and knew it was his younger sister Gina. He felt the smile creep on his face as his mind reeled with questions he wanted to ask her.

"Riku? I was wondering…can I come over…? I haven't seen you in so long and I miss you…" Riku grinned and began to feel overjoyed.

"Sure you can come over, but I'm not at the house right now…I'm at S-"

"Sora's right?" Gina giggled and Riku chuckled as well. His sister was still the same.

"Yeah…come over to his house okay?"

"Alright! I'll be there soon big brother!" Then Riku heard a click and knew that the voice of his lovely sister ceased to talk and he hung up his phone and flipped it back down, putting it back in his pocket.

"So more people coming to my house?" Sora asked and Riku grinned rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well…my sister…remember Gina? Well she wants to come over and I haven't seen her for over a year…I really miss her and I promise I'll make it up to you." Riku felt a little bad for inviting people without Sora's consent. Sora brushed it off and grinned as if really excited.

"I love your sister! She's so adorable!" Sora clasped his hands together and his eyes enlarged. "Should I make something to eat? I mean **_your_** sister is coming! After a year! Should I make pizza? Sandwiches?" Sora gripped his hair with panic and Riku laughed and hugged his lover.

"Sora I love you! You're so adorable…" Riku kissed his lover's lips and they held that kiss for a few moments until they needed a breath of air. Sora smiled up at Riku and rested his head on his lover's chest.

"I love you too…" Then there was a knock at the door and Riku lifted his head up. His heart began to pound in his chest and Sora chuckled as he felt his lover get excited. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and lowered his lover's head and caught Riku's lips in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and smiled. "Don't be nervous…"

"I'm not…" He smiled down on Sora and moved away to go get the door. Riku took a deep breath and let it out slowly when there was a knock once again. He turned away and looked for the necklace that Sora had gotten him. He saw it grabbed it and put it around his neck and he gripped it for reassurance. He opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight he saw.

His younger sister Gina was smiling at him with her sparkling lips which were made sparkly because of the lip gloss she must have been wearing. Her sparkling turquoise eyes widened to see the sight of him and her long silvery hair blew from the winter breeze. She wore a simple white turtle neck that made her smooth white skin seem tanned. She also wore blue jeans and a white furry jacket. Their eyes met and they just stood there not knowing what to do, until she scampered into his arms and hugged him. "Riku!"

Riku froze and felt himself grow tense. After not seeing his sister for a whole year, he had no idea that she changed so dramatically. He didn't even know how to handle her now and he felt dim-witted. Then he remembered what Sora said and smiled, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. They hugged like that for a few minutes until he felt eyes on him and he turned his head to see Sora smiling. He felt Gina glance over his shoulder and she squealed. "Sora!" She let go of Riku and Riku let go of her and she darted over to Sora and hooked her arms around him, jumping up and down squealing. "Oh you've gotten so cute!" Sora grinned and shrugged embracing her as well.

"It's nice to see you too again, Gina." Sora exclaimed and glanced over to Riku which had a small smile set on his face. He could tell that Riku was just happy to see Gina look so happy.

"Sooo…" Gina interrupted the two staring at each other and she now stood in-between them. She giggled and glanced in-between the two as they blinked and looked at her startled. "Anything you two need to tell me?" She grinned as if knowing and Riku and Sora blushed.

"Well…" Riku began and Gina jumped up and squealed clasping her hands together.

"I knew it! When is the wedding!" Sora and Riku jumped back and Sora hit his head against a self and groaned rubbing his head. "You don't know do you?" Gina seemed to look disappointed and she pouted. "Well I guess I'll have to prepare all of this for you two…"

"Merry Christmas to you too." Riku crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he shook his head, his silvery locks of hair swishing to and fro. "We just decided it…"

"Oh…" She seemed disappointed at this too and shook her head. "I've been waiting for this to happen and finally it happens and nothing is planned out!" She glanced over toward Riku. "You're so silly. I thought you would have asked him a long time ago. I remember the time when-" In a flash Riku was covering her mouth and looked over to Sora which was confused. Riku grinned and looked back to Gina to see her eyes watching him with a knowing gaze. Yup…she was definitely the same little sister he remembered. When he thought it was safe he uncovered her mouth and she grinned, wickedly. "Sora you should have heard Riku before everything happened back then." She giggled, her eyes twinkling impishly. "At night I would hear him make so many noises and then once I peeked into his room and he was moaning your name! It was so cute!" She grinned and glanced back toward Riku which was looking away blushing. Sora seemed abruptly shy and he was blushing almost as intense as Riku.

"Geez guys…" Gina shook her head. "You're getting married and you really don't know much about each other! Boys…"

"How did you know this anyway?" Sora asked and Gina smiled at him.

"I'm all knowing!" She shrugged and brushed a piece of her silver hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "It was kind of obvious!" She giggled as the two men blushed and she sighed. "You two are acting like a bunch of love-struck girls!"

She began to amble into the living room and plopped her self down on the chair opposite of the couch. Riku and Sora followed and sat on the couch opposite of her.

"Riku…I have a question…" Gina began and she sighed, brushing her silver hair behind her shoulder. She paused for a few more minutes. "Have you talked to…have you talked to S-?"

"No…" Riku interrupted and his eyes narrowed to mere slits. "I don't really want to talk to him…"

"But…it's Christmas and-"

"Screw Christmas…I don't like him…I **_hate_** him." Riku growled and Sora began to feel the room grow tense. He frowned and watched as the two siblings stared at each other and Sora had to break it up.

"So! Anybody hungry?" He grinned and the two siblings looked at Sora like he was brainless. Sora chuckled nervously and he stood up. "Okay…I'm just going to go get something." He hurried out and Riku watched him go. He sighed and looked at his younger sister again. She was staring at the floor and he felt bad for glaring at her. Ever since they were children, Gina always wanted everyone to get along and she helped everyone with there problems and everyone was unaware of her own problems until Riku found her in the bathroom one day.

__

His bladder was telling him he had to go pee and that's what he was planning to do. So putting down the Playstation controller he headed to the bathroom, when he heard crying coming from the bathroom, he stopped in his tracks and peeked inside to see one of the most scary things he had seen in his life.

It was his sister and she had a razor in her hand. He watched as she nipped her skin with it and he watched as her blood dripped onto the floor. His heart froze and everything seemed to fade away. All he saw was his sister that was crying and reality whack him. She was a cutter.

"Gina!" She gasped and turned around, hiding her razor behind her. She wiped the tears away and gave him the best smile she could. He rushed over toward her and took her into his arms. That was why she was always wearing long-sleeved shirts. "What's wrong?"

"Riku…she's going to die Riku…I had this dream…Mom…she's going to-"

"It's okay…I'm here now."

He remembered that day and how her dream came true. What scared him was that she seemed like she was going to cry any minute now. He rushed over toward her like he did those few years ago and embraced her. "Gina?"

"Riku…I heard what he did…he did something terrible."

"Who?"

"Sephiroth…"

The hair on his neck began to rise and he glanced away. "What did he do?"

"I saw it in a dream…he…there was a blond man with spiky hair and he was being slammed against the wall." She began to sniffle as a single tear fell onto the leg of her pants. "He did the most…scariest things…"

"Cloud…"

"What?"

"Sephiroth…he hurt Cloud…I heard some of the conversation that Leon and Cloud had…Sephiroth raped Cloud…" The reality of it all slapped him across the face and he growled, balling his hand up into a fist. "Why does he have to be our older brother? Why is he like this?"

"I don't know…big brother…I wish we were a family again…before…Sephiroth's old boyfriend died…he changed because of it and now…he's not the Sephiroth that he used to be…"

"Yeah…" Ever since Zack died, Sephiroth blamed himself for it. Zack took a bullet for him and that was all Riku knew from the story he had heard. The only time Riku saw his older brother cry was at Zack's funeral and he had even told everyone he wished he took the bullet instead of Zack. Then after the funeral…he became a totally different person. "Don't worry Gina…he's probably sulking right now…somewhere…"

"He called me…he told me he missed me and he wanted to see me again…he sounded…so weird…I was scared…I told him I had something to do, but he said that he would just show up one day to surprise me…I'm scared Riku…I hate being scared of my own flesh and blood."

"I know…" Riku shook his head. Sephiroth might pop up anywhere and scare Gina and now Riku himself felt more hatred to his older sibling than ever before. He wanted to bring so much pain to him. He remembered Sora telling him that he fought Sephiroth at the Coliseum and he was actually happy about that, but now finding out that Sephiroth was still hurting people and now going to go for Gina was enough to make him go hunting for the bastard now. "Don't worry…he won't hurt you…I promise…"

"Okay…" They continued to embrace and then another knock was at the door and he heard footsteps going toward it. Riku lifted up his head and felt his heart pounding. He felt something bad was going to happen and when he caught the first wisp of that incredibly long silver hair, his heart stopped and he was looking into the eyes of the man he loathed with his very soul. Sephiroth…

"Hello Riku…Gina…" Sephiroth said with a smirk plastered on his lips. Riku heard the door close and Sora rushed past Sephiroth and traveled over to Riku and Gina. He noticed the look in both of there eyes and knew in an instant that something was bugging them.

They were afraid…

"I haven't seen both of you in so long…as well as you Sora." The tall silver-haired man tilted his head and his eyes gleamed from the light's rays. They seemed psychotic, but that too seemed normal. Sora remembered the day he fought Sephiroth and the way he looked at Sora as if he was fresh meat. He remembered Riku telling him he had an older brother, but he had never seen him before and now…he knew that this was Riku and Gina's brother. He could feel it in his blood and his hand met Riku's as he gripped it in reassurance. He felt Riku grow tense and Sora wished he never allowed Sephiroth in in the first place. He didn't know why he let him in, but something told him to do it.

"Hello Sephiroth…" Riku said as if not faltered by the appearance of his older psychotic brother. "It has been long…"

"Yes…and Gina! I have brought you a Christmas present!" Sephiroth seemed happy for a moment, but Sora knew it was a fake happy to hide up something else…and he began to feel Sephiroth was planning something. Something wrong…

Sephiroth began to saunter toward Gina and Riku watched as his sister tensed in front of his very eyes. Riku felt his eyes narrow to mere slits and he felt his blood begin to boil. He hated to see his sister frightened and it was all because of this bastard. He took in a couple of breaths to calm himself down and unwrapped his arms from Gina and took her hand in his and watched as Sephiroth began to search through one of his many pockets and pulled out a small silver glittering wrapped box.

"Here take it." Sephiroth smiled and Gina gazed into those beautiful turquoise eyes that they all had. She smiled back as if not afraid of him and took the box, letting go of Riku's hand and she began to open it and saw as she lifted the cover of it to see a silver necklace with a moon pendant hooked onto it. Her eyes began to light up with joy and she grinned taking it out and showing it to Sora and Riku. "Look Guys! Isn't it beautiful? Oh thank you Sephy!" Gina rose from the chair and embraced her oldest brother with a squeal and Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her slender form and his gaze traveled to Riku which he could distinguish that he was holding his rage inside him. Perfect…

He knew where his brother and sister was and what they were doing at all times. From Gina doing her nails with her friend to Riku spending time with Sora. He knew everything and he planted those dreams inside his baby sister. He smirked as he passed his hand through her hair and his smirk extended as he rested his hand on her head and concentrated as he closed his eyes. Riku and his stupid friend would know what his real power was…he would scare them to death…literally.

**__**

"Sephiroth! Stop! He is your brother! He is my son!" The voice screaming in his head made him slightly aggravated and give him a slight headache. Stupid mother…why didn't she die when he killed her? She must have had a strong soul to resist the darkness for so long and to get into his head like this.

__

"Shut up you stupid woman…"

**__**

"Why Sephiroth? Why!" Screaming inside his head, his eyes began to glow with rage and his smirk became cynical as he continued to concentrate on his sister as he began to feel her slip into unconscious beneath his fingertips as the darkness clouded her mind. He began to chuckle quietly, he glanced over to Riku and Sora as he opened his eyes and lifted his sister into his arms and cradled her in his arms as he laughed menacingly.

"This will be so enjoyable!" He sensed the darkness in Riku begin to surface and he couldn't wait, but he had to get rid of Sora. It would be a problem if the key blade master fought against him and Sephiroth lost, it would be tragic. So his next target was Sora, the stupid little naïve friend of his younger brother. He concentrated again on Gina and he felt her levitate into the air and he concentrated on the couch and she began to float over as he gently dropped her onto it. He would not hurt her…yet.

"Sephiroth!" Riku growled and Sephiroth watched as his younger brother began to glow with a dark aura around him. He grinned and glanced over to Sora which had a grim frown set upon his lips. This was his time to strike.

With almost impossible agility, Sephiroth appeared behind Sora and grabbed his arm and as if a rag doll he flung him across the room and Sora crashed into the wall as his body made a big hole in it. His body hung limp and Sephiroth gave an amused smile. _To easy…_

"SORA!" Sephiroth turned to his younger brother and observed that he was in a whole different attire than he was previously in. It was more darker…perfect for the Prince of Darkness.

"Well my prince…you seem mad…"

"SHUT UP!" Riku screamed and something appeared in his hand. It was a key blade and it shone with dark power and Sephiroth watched as it vibrated in Riku's hand. It was the dark key blade. One that could destroy even the purest of hearts. Sephiroth drew Masamune and positioned himself for battle. He would battle the Prince of Darkness…the right he should have claimed. He should have been the Prince of Darkness…he was older! It wasn't fair. He growled and pointed his sword at Riku.

"Time to die and claim what's rightfully mine, little brother." Then the battle began. They both charged at the same time and deflected each other's attacked as both maneuvered through the furniture, leaving slash marks on some of them. The seemed to be going faster than the speed of light. They were evenly matched.

Groaning, he felt like he was hit with at least a million hammers and he opened his eyes to see wood and the pillars that held the house together. He touched his forehead and felt a liquid. He put his fingers to his nose and smelt the crimson smell of blood. He tried to move his body, but every nerve and muscle screamed in unison. He let out an exasperated breath as he tried moving again and experienced the pain again. He hung his head low and listened to the sound of metal on metal. He could hear the growling and the raged screams from both of the brothers and Sora hated it. He wished he never let Sephiroth in…he wished Riku and him could be happy and left alone…forever. "Riku…" tears began to spring from his eyes and they cascaded down the sides of his cheeks. "It's not fair…" he breathed weakly. "It's not fair…" He had almost forgotten that it was Christmas until he felt the necklace on his neck begin to feel cold on his skin. He tried to move his hand to grip it, but the attempt was in vain. He tried again and resisted the urge to scream, but this time he did it and held it in his bloody hands. "Riku…I'm sorry…"

He tried to resist the darkness that pervaded through his mind and felt his heart being gripped with the coldness and wickedness that the darkness had. He screamed and willed the darkness to depart as he fought the darkness in his mind. His light…it was slowly slipping away. Why was this happening and on Christmas? Was this what was supposed to happen? He closed his eyes and oddly he witnessed what was attacking his mind.

The coldness of the it's crimson orbs made Sora restrain his breath and he watched as a sick grin formed on it's black face. It's dark wings flapped as if stretching them out and it's whole body was black. It was a heartless…and it looked exactly like Sora, except with a few extra features. The Heartless gazed upon Sora as Sephiroth once did. Fresh meat…

Sora growled and tried to open his eyes, but couldn't and he sensed something in his hand. It was his key blade.

Sora tried moving his arms and they moved and he looked over his body to find himself bathed in light. He remembered cases like this that he had read on the internet that people could battle in their mind and have an image in there mind. He could change anything couldn't he? It was his mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Heartless in front of him, but abruptly felt a cold hand gripping his neck and he rapidly opened his eyes to realize the Heartless was up in his face and smiling, devilishly. Sora screamed and felt a burning sensation bubbling in his body. Suddenly, Sora closed his eyes and he heard the Heartless scream and let go of him. Sora gripped his head as the burning pervaded through his whole body and he felt himself slip away.

"You'll never win!" Riku raged on as the two continued to battle. Doing a little spin, Riku attacked and when it was parried he did a huge flip and flipped behind Sephiroth attacking his wing and just before he was parried again. Sephiroth let out a little scream, but it was muffled by the sound of metal clashing against metal. Riku knew that Sephiroth was getting a hint slower and he smirked at this as he flipped once again to Sephiroth's backside and dove his key blade into his older brother's body. He watched as dark energy spat from the key blade and he heard his older brother grunt and then scream as Riku dug it in deeper. He knew he was inflicting the greatest of pains to the bastard and he laughed menacingly. He felt the darkness wrap around his form with it's cold grip and his eyes widened with fear. It was happening again.

He quickly let go of the dark key blade and watched as his older brother fell to the carpeted ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was over…Sephiroth was done for. Just when he was about to relax, he saw Sephiroth move and Riku's heart began to pound heavily in his chest, sweat dripping from his forehead. The body of his older brother began to shake violently and he watched as a transparent form of Sephiroth lifted from the body. It gazed into Riku's eyes and Riku saw it…the love. It was the old Sephiroth…before he changed into a psycho. Sephiroth sighed and shook his head.

"How to tell you this…" The spirit began and Riku just stared at him. Riku touched his forehead and shook his head; his silver wet locks shook with the motion. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see the spirit of Sephiroth again.

"Prince of Darkness…"

"What?"

"You are the Prince of Darkness…" the spirit glanced at Riku as if he were unintelligent. "You are the only one who can control the darkness, but still have enough light to not go completely insane. Have you not seen that?"

Riku became silent and he glanced away from the spirit to glance over to where Sora was in the wall and his sister was still unconscious. He scurried over to Sora and gathered up the limp form that was his lover. He cradled him and kissed his bloody forehead. "Sora…I'm so sorry…"

"He is fighting the darkness…" The spirit began and Riku snapped his head up to listen to the spirit of his brother's words. He shook his head and looked down at Sora again.

"But…he's suppose to be able to ward off the darkness…he's suppose to-"

"He's just one person…" Sephiroth's spirit interrupted and Riku shook his head, furiously.

"He can't give in to the darkness! He's the key blade master! Damn it!" Riku shook Sora gently and growled. "Sora don't you give in to the darkness! You have to stay with me! We have to get married! We have to make love again! You have to stay alive! SORA!"

"The reason why you are still sane…" Sephiroth paused and continued. "Is because the love you have for Sora…he is your light." Sephiroth shook his head. "Now you have to be his light."

Riku confused, adsorbed this new information and gingerly touched Sora's forehead. "Tell me what to do…"

"Concentrate on him…and close your eyes…then…you shall be in his mind, but be careful. You must be his light."

Riku began to do as his brother said and closing his eyes, he felt like he was somewhere else. It was cold and when he opened his eyes, he was in a dark place. He wasn't holding Sora anymore and he knew…that he was in Sora's mind. He glanced around for any sight of Sora and saw a fading light close by him. He sprinted to it and distinguished the form of his lover. It was Sora.

He was breathing labouredly and he was curled up into a ball and Riku shook his head, his eyes burning with unshed tears. He quickly gathered Sora into his arms and hugged him close. Sora felt so cold against him and Riku kissed Sora gently on the lips. "Wake up Sora…please…I need you…" Riku kissed him again and waited.

Nothing happened.

"SORA! YOU BETTER FREAKIN' WAKE UP!" Riku screamed and he kissed Sora again this time more demanding. "Wake up!" Riku's tears began to slip from his eyes and smack Sora's pained face. He began to lose hope when he felt something warm against his skin. He opened his closed orbs and saw that the two necklaces were glowing with a bright light. Riku watched as both of the letters began to levitate in the darkness and he felt Sora move. Riku breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the warmth come back to Sora's body. Riku hugged Sora to his body again and felt more tears fall from his orbs.

"Riku?" Sora began, but was cut off by Riku's gentle kiss. Sora blinked and wondered what was going on. He looked around the living room and saw a big hole in the wall and Gina sound asleep on the couch. Sora ran a hand through Riku's hair to find it wet with sweat. Then it hit him. Everything began to flood back into his mind and he shook his head. He was out of his mind.

"I love you Sora…"

"Riku?"

"Say my name again…" Riku teased Sora's bottom lip with his teeth and Sora moaned his lover's name. "Riku…"

"Hey guys! Get a room!" Both of the men looked up to see Gina sitting up with a smile plastered on her lips. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement and Sora just scratched the back of his head, while Riku's eyes widened.

"You're okay!" Riku let go of Sora and rushed over to Gina and embraced her, tightly. Gina made a noise of protest, but Riku either didn't hear it or just ignored it.

"Riku!" Gina began to cough as she was being squeezed in Riku's grip. "Get off!" She began to squeal and fidget until he finally let go. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Well I love you too!"

Riku grinned and motioned for Sora to come over to him and Sora complied and sighed. Riku didn't even seemed to really even be fazed about everything that had happened and Sora chuckled as he entered Riku's embrace and Riku grabbed Gina and hugged both of them. Gina and Sora grinned and hugged back. All the while, a figure in the shadows looked on and watched with a smile, though it felt weird since he had not truly smiled for so long. He just watched them and felt a little regret and pity.

"Soon Riku…you will have to fight the darkness by yourself…soon…my Prince of Darkness…"

It's over! I finished and it took forever! Anyway…how did you readers like it? I think it was pretty good. Okay now for people that might get confused, here's a little guide to help you.

The necklaces: First off, the necklaces where symbols of Riku and Sora's love and that's what defeated the darkness. Yeah I know pretty sappy, but hey whatever right?

The Sora Heartless: This Heartless was Sora's dark side, but with some added features. The light in Sora's heart defeated the darkness, but quickly was used up after and that's why Sora was almost dead when Riku found him.

Prince of Darkness: I kind of made this up. I've always had this image of Riku being the Prince of Darkness because he can wield the darkness without losing his sanity. (We see this in CoM)(I just gave you a little spoiler didn't I…well at least to the people that haven't played it. Sorry!) Anyway, haven't you noticed that everyone that controls the darkness has either died or has gone insane? Well Riku hasn't right? Anyway to make a long story short, Riku is the Prince of Darkness in this story.

Sephiroth: Why was he the brother? Well I didn't really feel right about making Sephiroth Riku's father in this story so I made him his brother. Nifty eh?

Gina: I don't know why anyone would be confused about her, but she is Riku's younger sister. Sephiroth-having the power of darkness- planted those nightmares into her because everyone was afraid of him, but her so no she can't predict the future, but she knew about her mother's death because of Sephiroth.

Voice in Sephiroth's head: That is the sibling's mother. No it is not Jenova, but I was thinking about it, but I decided it wouldn't really fit in this story to well.

Setting: It is still Christmas throughout the whole epilogue. Christmas is incredibly long isn't it?

Well I think that's it. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! - **(Rewrote it to fix mistakes!)**


End file.
